The return of Uzushiogakure
by Supercool10
Summary: Naruto learned who his parent is during his travel with Ero-Sennin and followed what they said through a letter left by both Kushina and Minato. What will happen and how will he able to cope with a secret long been made by the Konoha and Uzu. Naru/Hina but much later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first Naruto Fanfiction, so yah that it. I don't know how I am going to update this often, but we'll see. Any ways lets start. Also the title says what this story is so yah.**

**I don't own Naruto, or any characters in this fanfic.**

Walking in the road to hot spring country man with white hair that reach his low back, a red coat reaching to his thigh, a greenish grey pants and a shirt with fish nets wrist bands and leg bands, wooden sandals, and a ring on his left finger. With this man was a boy in a orange jump suit with blue and white patches on his shoulder and collar with a white whirl in his left arm, and blue shinobi sandals. Currently the man was thinking pervertedly about his upcoming peek… I mean research title for his new book for all perverts in the world. Meanwhile the boy was looking at him oddly with a confuse and irritated face and then signed.

"Hey Ero-sennin, why are we going to this Hot Spring Country thing again?" the boy asked.

"Because Naruto, we are here for 'training' for you in your upcoming life" the pervert said.

Signing the boy now named Naruto didn't really not wanting to go with a trip with the super proclaimed pervert of a sensei, who was the one and only Jiraiya. Right now he is asking himself why he joined in anyway, sure the Akatski were after him but at least they weren't boring. Wondering if he should just go back he spotted something in the road it was a broken sign written **Uzushiogakure: 5 kilometers ahead to the right. **Wondering what the sign and what Uzushiogakure was he just shrugged it off for now.

Reaching to a town near a costal region, Naruto and the perverted Sannin went and settled in an inn just off the coast by a few miles. The room was average size with two beds and a bathroom with a shower and toilet. The room was pale green with the wooden beds just across each other. Sitting down Naruto waited for the pervert to say anything else. Signing when he saw the gama sanning looked at him with a perverted grin.

"Just go already, I know you would rather be a pervert today than teach me anything," Naruto said at the same time with a groan.

"What ever you say kid," Jiraiya said putting his pack at the bed next to the door before walking away. Meanwhile Naruto was looking at anything to do when he spotted something interesting that caught his eye. It was a scroll by the look of it marked with the word Forth and Uzumaki stuck outside the zipper of Jiraiya's bag. Thinking that it has something to do with his training, Naruto walk to the scroll sticking out of the bag and tried opening it. At first try the scroll didn't budge, next he tried adding chackra to try and open it but failed non the less. Thinking that it was a summoning or blood sealed scroll we wipe some blood and poof. Inside the scroll was a letter no jutsu but a combo letter.

_Jiraiya sensei,_

_Sensei , I write this letter you and only currently, I your student Minato Namikaze is a clone, the real me is settting up for the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Jiraiya as my sensei and Naruto's godfather I want you to protect him and guard him. I know about your spy network take him with you if you must but please do this for me and Kushina. And also if Naruto is old enough tell him to go to Uzushiogakure his mother's home their tell him to go to the abandoned Uzumaki compound. There he will see a letter from me and his mother. Also if you are asking how the letter got their I use my __**Thunder God justsu.**__ For now Jiraiya I just want you to guard and teach Naruto such as what and how you taught me. Also I know about my enemies are going to be everywhere looking for my legacy please change his name to his mothers last name of the Uzumaki clan to lessen his assains. And tell him me and his mother Kushina love him with all our hearth. Tell him that he is the son of the Yodaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death. This is my last wish and will, let my legacy live and be the godfather that he needs._

_Sincerely, Minato Namikaze_

_Fourth Hokage, Yodaime Hokage_

To say that he was shock was an understatement. He had his eyes wide as humanly possible if not as jinkuriki as possible. First he found a letter of the Yodaime, second he finds that he has a godfather who is a pervert/spy/sannin, third he finds that his parents were Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death and Minato Namikaze the **Yodaime Hokage **who not only was his hero but also the one he wanted to surpass, and finally his parents loved him. At that revelation Naruto from all the years he wanted to know who his parents where and if they loved him broke down. He had never cried before other than when he was six when people sent glares and hateful eyes to him.

After calming down Naruto continued with the letter.

_Jiraiya,_

_Jiraiya I know that you are a man of understanding so this is what I as you. Please guide Naruto and protect him. I know what the life of a Jinkuriki is like Jiraiya and I want you to watch and guide mine and Minato's son if you don't I will castrate you if we meet again! Now I want you to follow what Minato said in the letter above and please tell Naruto we loved him. Also when you go to Uzu you may want to be careful when you get their Jiraiya, because there are seals their that kill or immobile people from reaching anywhere near it. The only one safe enough to go there is either by Uzumaki blood or Senju our causin clan. Meaning Naruto can be safe their if he needs to hide and train since the area is already a abandoned Island after the Third Shinobi War. _

_Jiraiya also like we said if you don't do this or protect Naruto I will castrated you. And also tell Naruto once he is old enough that he can have our home at Konoha when he can protect himself. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Red Death_

Naruto for the most part was shock that his mother was this scary even in the letter. Shivering he knew this is how Shikamaru and Kiba must feel everytime their mothers are in angry or piss mode. But before he closed the scroll to see if the pervert shows up he sees a note at the botto. When he started to read it he was sadden at the same time angry from what it said.

_Kushina, Minato I am sorry for neglecting your son, my godson. I am doing my best to guard him but the council will be suspicious if they see a sannin adopts a boy who is a jinkuriki of the the Kyuubi and you also know how Danzo wants to gain power either by volunturing or forcing them. The Old man is doing his best but I just can't change it. I wish I can but the council will have my head or even Iwa might even try if they know that he is your son. I will train him when he becomes a ninja of the leaf, then I might see if I can train him because no one can and I am the only one to keep an eye of him. I don't know why I am writing this now after six years of your death but please accept this appology if I die or if Naruto reads this I want him to forgive me even if I am not such a good godfather. I just hope that no one can see that Naruto Uzumaki is both your son Minato and Kushina and if he is hurt I will never forgive myself. I will promise my self in this scroll that I will not let him get hurt anymore after that attack on him._

_Jiraiya_

_Gama Sannin_

Naruto was now on his bed crying for the longest time. He finally saw someone that he saw as a family his godfather was a Sannin and he will never let this training go to waste.

"Thank you mom and dad I will make you guys proud of me." Naruto said with conviction.

Then with fast haste he pick up the scroll and returned it to Jiraiya's bag. After that he waited for his sensie to show himself. He knew he can't tell Jiraiya he knew who his parents were and he knew that he was still mad at the pervert for not helping when he was younger. Jiraiya then showed up in the door drunk and wobbly before falling over to his bed without saying anything to the boy next to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup. So here is a new chapter. Also I will try to update as much as I can. So yah.**

**Anyways while I was looking at Naruto Character list I noticed that Gaara has no eyebrows and I just knew now (that's sad for my part since I have been following Naruto since the first Anime showed up).**

**So yah lets start (I don't own Naruto).**

It has been a week since they stayed at the town. Currently Jiraiya was peeping again at the hot spring, while Naruto was practicing on top of the ocean next to the town with boulders in his back to improve his strength and chakra control. (Think of Lee's exercise regiment with boulders push upping or Guy push upping in a hand stand and boulders or x2 as heavy leg weight on his feet.). Currently he didn't know how he should leave to Uzu and not get caught by Jiraiya. He was thinking about opening the scrolls that was sealed with the letters, but he was slightly nervous with what was inside the scrolls. As much as he wants to look at the jutsus inside, he didn't like how he was always getting watch by Jiraiya. After he read the letters Jiraiya noticed, his reactions to the pervert even if it was slightly. The small fidgety movement, the small glare, or the even more annoyed look whenever Jiraiya was not looking. He knew that the sannin saw through it, but the pervert couldn't figure out what was going on. Signing Naruto knew that he can't pass up an opportunity such as now to get what his parents wanted to tell him. Walking out of the water, Naruto went to a rock were his cloth were since the only thing he wore while training was his orange swimming trunks. Getting the red scroll from his orange jacket he slowly opened it.

_Naruto, I am sorry I wasn't with you at this time my son. I wish that this event never happened and that the Kyuubi just go away from us, but I know it can't. I love you my sweat little boy, so does your father. I will give you what I have now Naruto. This is what I want you to do if you get the chance. I want you to go leave for Uzushiogakure if your father's wish never happens. If not, then live at your father's estate when you reached chūnin. In Uzu your father and I set up a plan to resurrect it with a few surviving Uzumakis that are spread out in the Elemental Nations. This was my longest project with your father to return the wandering allies of Konoha back to their home land and restore the Alliance. But this current event change things, when the time is right I want you to continue this bring our family back to its former self. The plans and everything you need are in the village, but the people are spread out. The people are also waiting for the rebuilding; I know that they will be willing to help you once you got the village running. Now, Naruto-kun, this just a brief and unreal thing, but this is just a maybe if people don't accept you for who you are. I love you with my entire hearth Naruto-kun._

_Sincerely, your mother _

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Unreal and disbelief what Naruto could say right now. He knew that his parents were protective and famous, but this is just to much. To think that his own mother and father would rebuild a whole village or nation just to get him out of a miserable hell hole in Konoha. Another thing that Naruto notice was that if his mother was alive, he would most likely follow Shikamaru and Kiba's advice about mother's being over protective that it was scary. Looking down he saw that his mother continued writing and was mostly jutsus now.

_Okay Naruto the first jutsu is going to be the __**blood clone jutsu (Tasatsu bushin jutsu)**__. This jutsu allows you to make a fake self just in case if you need to be in two places in one. This is what you might call the ultimate shadow clone, but is made out of your blood. The reason I gave you this jutsu maybe to lessen suspicion and if you have my personality then you are a load mouth just like me. _

Naruto sweat drop at comment of his mother. Okay now he figured out where his outrageous burst of talking and personality comes from. Continuing on he read the next jutsu in the scroll which had his mother's notes once again.

_The second jutsu is going to be the __**shadow clone jutsu (Kage bushin jutsu)**__ and if you don't know you can train in this jutsu. But you must promise me you won't over use it on the training since it can give you and over load of memories and may kill you. Whatever you do even with the Kyuubi sealed in you, you can't just over use this jutsu no matter what or you will be like an original Uchiha and not an Uzumaki._

With an irking and surprised look Naruto didn't like the last comment, but none the less promised to not over use it and mistreat his clones. 'Well not too much,' he taught. Continuing with his though on what he could do with that many clones willing to train with this many jutsu in a single day.

_Lastly the __**Fake death jutsu**__,__**(Gizo Takai Jutsu)**__ this jutsu in a sense stop your heart beat such as a heart attack, but the user is still alive. Your father created this jutsu with me to make a shinobi be in a death like state and it also gives off no chakra. This allows any shinobi be able to infiltrated in a hidden village in a death like state with no problems. This may come in handy if you need to hide your chakra from enemy shinobi. To release it release it like a genjutsu with compacting your chakra and push it all over your body. But, be careful when you release the chakra it may get you in trouble if one of the shinobi around you is a sensor._

Now this jutsu was interesting at most and it reminded him of Zabuza's fake death by Haku. It may not be a powerful jutsu, but was really useful if you want to disappear. Thinking if he can use any of these jutsu. Naruto just signed and opened the yellow scroll of his father.

_Hello, son. Hopefully you read your mother's letter first since she is really agitated when she created that letter for you._

Naruto had to nod his head to that how his mother's hand writing was going up and down as if she was screaming and writing at the paper in the time she wrote it.

_All right the first thing I would like to say is I am sorry. I know how hard a life of a Jinchuriki since your mother was once was and I saw her from a distance._

As dense as Naruto was to people's feeling, he got a feeling his father stalks or spies on his mother before they got married.

_I hate to give you this burden my son, but there is no other way to do this. If I wanted to I would have rejected the seal and seal it to someone else, but who is willing to do that if you are not willing to seal up that burden to your own son. I will died because of this sealing, but hopeful your mother's friends are willing to take care of you. That mask man tried to kill your mother and released the Kyuubi to this world is the one responsible for this and your mother may not have enough energy if she tries to help me. Now Naruto, I have to cut this short, but I will give you some jutsu and notes for the trip to be an excellent ninja._

Naruto had tears in his eyes, but would not let it flow. The things that were going through his head was that his father had a good reason to why the Kyuubi was sealed in him and why his mother was dead. From what his father told him it says that his mother died because of this masked man who tried to kill her. And that his mother helped his father seal the beast in him and dying because of it.

Signing Naruto continued looking at the scroll the jutsus were at least useful.

_All right Naruto the first is the __**Rasengan**__ if you got this scroll from Jiraiya then you should have at least heard about it. He should have thought you by now or at least tried to train you._ Naruto nodded at this. _If Jiraiya thought you already, then I have to tell you that the jutsu is incomplete since to make it more powerful you need to add an element to be added to the ball of chakra to be one of the most powerful jutsus in the Elemental Nations. This may take time since I never figured it out yet, but I can add the element to a limit only._

_Next is the __**Body flicker jutsu**__. The __**Body flicker jutsu (Shushin no jutsu)**__ is the jutsu that you see chuuinin and Jonin use when they travel far distances. This jutsu was what motivated me to create the __**hirashin**__ with the help of reverse summon jutsu. This jutsu should allow you to escape in a good distance of travel, but remember some of the ninja of other village can do this to so be careful not to be caught using it if a sensor is nearby._

'So this is what Kakashi-sensei use every time he is late or leaving' Naruto taught as he read the next jutsu.

_Alright my last jutsu I shall give from here would be the __**Shuriken Kage Bushin no jutsu (Shuriken shadow clone jutsu).**__ This jutsu will multiply your shuriken by divisions to a large scale from one to a hundred if you wanted to. But like a regular __**shadow clone**__ this jutsu will hurt like hell, if you miss and hit yourself instead. Hopeful that doesn't happen, but hey you never know when you are practicing jutsus._

_I guess this is it Naruto. This is my last message to you from t his scroll, before you get the other scrolls in Uzushiogakure. Also here is a hint to find these scrolls. Go to the center of Uzu and you will find a building on a middle of a river their you will find all the scroll, but remember that I gave you this life since I trust you more than anyone in Konoha. I know that the burden is heavy being a Jinkuriciki, but I know you will overcome this burden_

_Sincerely, your Father the Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze._

_P.S. I wrote more letters from you in Uzu and a surprise for you if you arrive there with Jiraiya._

Naruto contemplated on the letter that his father send and wondered what this 'surprise' was supposed to be. In Naruto's mind surprise was never a good thing. Ever since the time he trusted someone for a surprise he was endanger, so he was cautious. But hey, this was his father right it might be a good thing, but maybe he was wrong. For now though he should start training with these jutsu that his parents left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update. Anyways, doing school work really takes it out of you. Also taking Latin maybe have been over the top, but who cares. So yah heres the 3rd chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto (FYI****)**

It has been two weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya had stayed in **Yu No Kuni** (Land of Hot Spring). Naruto had improved in his speed from the training regiment similarly to Guy and Lee. He also mastered the jutsu his parents gave even if he limited himself to use it only if Jiraiya wasn't there. Surprisingly he started to learn fuinjutsu and started to study what else he can do with fuinjutsu. At first he keep it hidden from Jiraiya, but the pervert saw him study just after one of his beatings in a hot spring at** Yu No Kuni** major hot spring resort just a few miles from the town they were on now. Overall Jiraiya was shock to say the least, because he knew that Naruto doesn't like to wait around or study as much as Tsunade hated paper work and pervert (him). But he got over it given the fact who Naruto's parents were it was no surprise that he was going to take from both considering the fact that both were at master level. Additionally, he started to see that Naruto used the shadow clones more frequently to do work, leading him to believe that Naruto knew the secret of the shadow clone and the secret to defeat paper work which is cleverly hidden by few people which included him. Also from his guess, he believe that Naruto was high chūnin to low jōnin control, which is quite fast and miraculous considering he only had genin control when Jiraiya first trained him. Overall, Naruto was a fit chūnin with high reserve, but with a low rank considering he hadn't join any chūnin exam because they left before the month before it began again.

Now though we find Jiraiya and Naruto packing to move on to **Kaminari No Kuni **(Land of Lightning) which just lies north of **Hi No Kuni **(Land of Fire) and **Yu No Kuni **(Land of Hot Spring). Jiraiya was his calm and perverted self with his scroll next to him with his red haori, green his green kimono shirt and pant. Over all he still wore the same cloth he had before he left to keep Naruto hidden.

On the other hand Naruto was quite different from what he left with. He lost his orange jacket and pants during training. Apparently when he was training near a Whirlpool (considering the fact that Uzu is near Yu No Kuni) in the eastern coast of the town he accidently used to much chakra to get back to land. This in turn lead him to walking home half naked, which in turn he got teased by Jiraiya who said he lost his cloth just to get the ladies (which by the way had started to develop a six pack). So for his jacket and pants he had his orange jacket change into a black with orange out line jacket (Think of Minato's younger jacket when he save Kushina except black instead of white and orange stripes) and black shinobi pants. His under shirt was a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in the back. He ruined his shoes and head band cloth resulting him to also change to a Navy blue head band and black shinobi sandals. Over all Naruto had a change from his non-shinobi looking cloths to more adaptable cloths even if it still had orange. So the only thing that didn't change from his original outfit was the necklace that Tsunade gave and the metal plate that Iruka gave to him at Graduation.

During the two weeks Jiraiya and Naruto hadn't change their belief except for Naruto's thought on how Jiraiya should have helped him in his training and the disappointment for his godfather. Even though Naruto didn't noticed, Jiraiya sure did with the fact how Naruto was slowly becoming more quite when he was around or when he tries to talk about training. At first Jiraiya thought that Naruto was starting to grow up, but he could see something was definitely of with the kid. But now though he knew he can't just leave Naruto to train to himself and the fact that he wasn't going to allow anyone hurt Naruto considering it was his responsibility now. There is one thing that Jiraiya can't help, but ask how could he train a Jinchuuriki and to protect himself. Sure he knew he can ask Naruto to train with the Kyuubi's power, but that would be asking for to much considering how hard it is to control the beast. On the other had Naruto was another problem because of how he doesn't want to use the Kyuubi's chakra, but would rather rely on his own to fight. But there was one way that he can think about what to do and how to get the chakra easier.

The only thing and most dangerous thing that a sealer can to is mess with a seal that is extremely difficult, but relatively easy. This is what the eight trigram seal was, it sealed a being or thing which is can be a storage scroll, but also there was defenses that protect the seal, the jailor, and the prisoner. And Jiraiya knew about this, sure he saw how Minato created the seal, but to really decipher it was close to being a Nara level genius or even beyond. Meaning if Jiraiya mess around with the seal, then the process will be unchangeable or worst killing Naruto. Over all Jiraiya had his job cut out with.

So now he just had to force Naruto to agree.

Looking up from where he was sitting next to his scroll in the room that he and Naruto shared. He said, "Hey brat, do you want to be train some more instead of having taijutsu only?"

Blinking Naruto knew that this can't be happening, because the only time this happen was when they were looking for Tsunade, but he still lost some cash from it.

Naruto answered, "What are you talking about? If you want to train me for cash, and take gama-chan from me you pervert then you got some issue Ero-Sennin!?"

Growing a tick mark, the pervert replied back, "Brat you should be grateful, but if you want to protect your important people then you might consider my offer since it is a onetime deal!" Which was true.

When Jiraiya said that he saw Naruto deflate a bit. He knew that Naruto always had always wanted to prove to everyone wrong, but hearing what Jiraiya said was a low blow and he knew it. Jiraiya knew that to influence Naruto to Agree was use his friend and closes to him be the bait to improve his skills. But Jiraiya also knew this can be a down fall as well. With a soft voice got Jiraiya from his musing.

"How can I if I don't even know what I am doing? I don't even know where to begin except to train myself in all the arts which by the way is not helping. I don't even have a proper sensei even if you or Kakashi tried to train me I was still weak to stop Sasuke to leave. How am I supposed to be strong if all I care about doesn't even know how much I care for them?"

Having a small grim smile, the seasoned shinobi answered, "By training more and having a teacher that will lead you there of course."

Looking up Naruto had a small smile, which remind Jiraiya of the boy's father who had the same smile after sharing the hardship of life when Minato was still on his team. 'Damn this brat, is becoming more like Minato and less than Kushina…well maybe not with the ramen part.' Jiraiya sweatdrop thinking about Kushina's habit. Standing up Jiraiya stared at the blond before saying.

"Are you up for it?"

Still smiling lightly Naruto answered, "Sure Ero-sensei might as well try."

Jiraiya at this point didn't know either to be feeling slightly better or annoyed for changing of his nickname Ero-Sennin to Ero-Sensei which resulted him to settle with a deadpan expression. Signing he said, "Alright finish packing up then and let's go."

Nodding Naruto did as he was said packing everything he had and bought to his backpack. He also noted that he might need to change his backpack soon since by the looks of it the material will not last longer than season. Packing up his cloth, tools, and necessity (which include Ramen by the way) he parked up and head to the door where Jiraiya was leaning on and was prepared to hand the keys to the hotel manager.

After giving the keys to the manager, Jiraiya and Naruto headed a few miles to north from the town near the just a few miles from **Yu no Kuni **and **Kaminari no Kuni** border. Knowing that this might be the only time he can teach Naruto something important and maybe mess with the seal a bit; Jiraiya stop off the road from the border. Looking back at Naruto who had a confused facial expression Jiraiya motioned him to follow.

Naruto not knowing what to do nodded and followed the pervert to who knows where. Stopping near next to an abandoned wall and an open field near the road, the boy and the old man stand in silence. While one was confused the other was concentrating on what to do now that he has Naruto in the open and to tell him that he needs to improve the seal to protect him from the Akatsuki. Giving up Naruto was first to ask.

"Umm, Ero-Sensei why did we leave the road? I mean I thought we were supposed to go somewhere else to protect me and move me around so the Akatsuki can't track me?"

Seeing a change now that the Akatsuki was in the topic, Jiraiya said, "I brought you here Naruto to improve the seal a bit."

"Improve the seal how?" The boy was cautious even if Jiraiya was his godfather.

"Well by giving you more chakra and allowing the Kyuubi's chakra to flow more."

"Umm, wouldn't that be a bad idea since I don't feel like using it's chakra at all."

Jiraiya knowing that this will continue on if he doesn't do anything about it he put his finishing move.

"But, wouldn't you want to protect your precious people?"

Naruto recoiled, but didn't say anything.

"Naruto, The Yodaime, my student entrusted to you this gift and curse to protect Konoha and everyone in it. I know how hard it is to accept something, but would you like to protect Konoha with this power that the Yodaime gave to you?"

Naruto was contemplating everything that Jiraiya said. He knew his father the Yodaime gave him a curse, but when Jiraiya said it as a gift to protect that gave him some inspiration. Maybe, unlike what he originally thought his father entrusted this power through him because he was the son of the Yodaime. Sure he hated that he had this burden, but at the same time he was blessed to experience loneliness by being a Jinchuuriki. He experience what real bonds were like and not fake bonds.

"NARUTO!"

Snapping him out of his musing he saw a worried Jiraiya.

"Naruto I said would you like to protect with the power that the Yodaime gave you?"

What Jiraiya got was a small nod from the usually loud kid.

"Alright let's start with the process so we will see how many tails is your limit for now.

Taking of his Jacket and lifting up his shirt Naruto gave some chakra where the seal was and let Jiraiya inspect it.

"Hmm. Alright Naruto I will open the seal slowly and tell to stop when you think you can't take it."

Nodding again. Naruto waited for the Kyuubi's chakra to mix with his and knowing that it will sting like the burning of a thousand hells once it was done.

Jiraiya slowly opened the seal slide by slide till 10% of the seal was opened.

Instantly Naruto felt the kyuubi's chakra trying to take him over and fighting his chakra resulting to his stomach to feel warm and funny. And slowly a cloak of red started to form around him and the cloak started to form fox ears, his eyes became slit, and his whiskers became more defined.

Jiraiya seeing this nodded and tried to close the seal, but before he could even close the seal back he was intercepted by a dozen Kunai.

Jumping back he saw six hooded personnel.

"Well well well. We find a Jinchuuriki and a Sannin maybe it's our lucky day after all. I can feel Jashin's power going through my veins now."

**Cliffy. YAH**

**So wait and find out what's next and tell me who these six maybe.**


End file.
